Entre un panal de abejas y una cabellera rubia
by shakary
Summary: Esta historia está ubicada aproximadamente una año después de la guerra contra Hades, los dorados han vuelto a la vida y están en proceso de reconstruir la Orden de Atena y sus vidas


**Todos los caracteres de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, yo solamente imagino cosas con ellos...**

**Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic, espero les agrade, en este universo Saori, Saga, Kanon y MU son hijos de Shion y como pueden ver los tres dioses principales del Olimpo eligieron a su avatar en la Tierra**

**Entre un panal de abejas y una cabellera rubia**

**Jueves a medio día, gran comedor del Templo Principal**

Jueves de almuerzo entre los caballeros dorados y el Patriarca. La costumbre la instauró Shion desde que volvieron a la vida, después de última batalla contra Hades, la idea era de limar asperezas y fortalecer lazos de compañerismo entre los sobrevivientes de la Orden, ya que había muchos resentimientos por todo lo pasado (algunos incluso habían asesinado a traición a otros compañeros). Por otro lado el Patriarca era un hombre observador y le agradaba aprovechar la oportunidad que el momento le brindaba para estudiar la conducta de sus caballeros, sobre todo porque al momento de morir en manos de Arles, la mayoría de los dorados eran apenas unos niños. Ese día era especial porque el santo Patriarca tenía como invitadas especiales a las tres amazonas de plata.

**Casa de Acuario, jueves antes del almuerzo**

Ese día, Milo maquinaba una pequeña, pero cruel venganza contra Kanon, esto por aquella broma del vino tinto de la semana pasada*. Todo estaba perfectamente calculado, el planeamiento había sido meticuloso, entonces qué podría salir mal?, Kanon no iba a participar en la comida, se había excusado con el pretexto de tener que salir a Rodorio por unas diligencias urgentes (si claro, "diligencias urgentes" era sin duda la forma en que se refería a un lío de enaguas).

Como Kanon realmente era un Shogun de Poseidón, qué más daba, su padre no podía obligarlo a participar de un almuerzo en compañía de doce personas que _según él_ lo acusaban de traicionar a Atena. Al SeaDragon le gustaba ir a visitar su familia al santuario y se hospedaba siempre en el templo de Géminis, de paso aprovechaba para jugar algunas bromas pesadas a sus excompañeros y de asustar a Kiki con historias de fantasía y terror (sólo por el placer de ver como Mu se quebraba la cabeza en inventar algún ejercicio de meditación que hiciera que el chiquillo dejara de pensar que lo que le habían dicho él era cierto).

Milo se asomó rapidamente desde el techo del templo de Acuario, Kanon salía de la décima casa y bajaba a las afueras del Santuario, tal como esperaba, la sorpresa le llegaría al gemelo cuando pasara por la octava casa. Una vez que dio un último vistazo se dispuso a caminar hasta la cita con los demás dorados y el Patriarca.

Milo llegó a donde estaban sus compañeros dorados y las amazonas de plata ya sentados y listos para la comida. La gran mesa estaba dispuesta de forma sencilla pero elegante, grandes bandejas de plata con asados de cordero y pollo con fruta seca que se veían deliciosos, tazones con pan y fruta fresca, hortalizas en salmuera, quesos, ensaladas y varias botellas de vino, el aroma era embriagante, el cocinero del palacio se había lucido otra vez.

El caballero de escorpión tomó asiento junto a su amigo Camus a la derecha, a su izquierda se encontraba Afrodita, el cual se mostraba últimamente más amistoso, Afro había cambiado mucho desde que volvieran a la vida hace unos meses, al principio se le veía muy reacio a mezclarse con los demás, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo empezó a acercarse a Milo, Camus y sobre todo a Saga, al lado de ellos las tres amazonas de plata, en la cabecera estaba Shion, a su lado derecho Dohnko y a la izquierda Mu. MM y Shura conversaban amenamente y reían de forma socarrona, un asiento vacío y Aldaberán con los brazos cruzados y su característica cara de bonachón, le seguían Saga, Aioria y Aiorios.

Milo tenia risa contenida de solo pensar el susto que se llevaria Kanon, por fortuna no llegaría al banquete y nadie se daría cuenta de la jugada que le había hecho, todo era perfecto.

¿Estás completamente seguro de que esto no va a convertirse en una ecatombe? -susurró Camus a su amigo con su marcado acento francés- ¿calculaste todo bien?

-Tranquilo mi querido Cami, todo esta fríamente calculado, Kanon se excusó de venir al almuerzo y me aseguré de que fuera a pasar por mi casa, lo vi bajando por capricornio, todos los demás están aquí, lo peor que puede pasar es que algún bronce o el alumno de Mu pase por escorpión antes que el gemelo- dijo Milo igual en voz de susurro y muy seguro de sus palabras.

**-**Bueno mis queridos caballeros, amazonas, en cuanto llegue Shaka daremos inicio a la comida, aunque realmente me extraña el retraso, él generalmente siempre ha sido muy puntual**- **esto último lo dijo Shion más para sí.

En ese momento, Milo tuvo una sensación de agua helada que le bajó desde la garganta al estómago y con la voz entrecortada le preguntó a Afrodita. -¿pe, pero no es que Shaka estaba en India?-

-Si la semana pasada, ayer volvió temprano...¿te hace falta alcaso? - contestó Afrodita tranquilamente y continuó viendo la cara de tortura del escorpión - se ha tardado ojalá y venga pronto porque me siento flamélico - de pronto se rió y dijo -¡hablando del rey de Roma, que bueno allí está!- la silueta del santo de Virgo se recortaba en la entrada del Templo, pero por alguna razón no avanzaba.

-Buenas tardes, Shaka, que bueno que llegaste, señores, señoritas, ya podemos comenzar, la verdad es que todo se ve delicioso - dijo Shion invitándolos a servirse- Shaka ven, pasa, hay suficientes platillos vegetales para ti!

Shaka mantenía bajo el semblante, algo no andaba bien, su calmado cosmo estaba muy alterado, mantenía los brazos caídos y apretaba los puños con fuerza -¡MILO DE ESCORPIÓN!- gritó furioso, los presentes dejaron de servirse, estaban desconcertados, eso no podía esperarlo nadie de Shaka, el santo de Virgo apareció de repente donde estaba Milo y allí a la luz pudieron verlo: chorreaba miel de su cabeza, todo su hermoso cabello estaba hecho una masa, a Milo se le había ocurrido la ingeniosa idea de que al pasar por la salida de la octava casa, un tonel de miel de melaza cayera sobre la "víctima", después se soltaría un panal desde el techo, así que las abejas al golpear el piso se lanzarían contra el que estuviera abajo y se le enredarían en el cabello, la pobre persona que cayera en la trampa seguramente tendría que raparse irremediablemente.

MM no pudo evitarlo y echó a reirse a carcajadas sin poder contenerse...-Vas...vas a tener que rasurarte la cabeza Rapunzel -las lágrimas le brotaban copiosas debido a la risa y algunos no pudieron evitar imitarlo debido al comentario- yo que tu Milo, empiezo a recitar mis oraciones... la rubia te va a cobrar cada hebra de su cabello arruinado...se ve furioso...-MM casi no podía articular palabra.

Shion, que no lo vio venir, se puso de pie y con una mirada severa acalló las bromas de los presentes con respecto al asunto, le preocupaba lo que sentía en el cosmo de Shaka, ya que el rubio siempre se había caracterizado por mantener la calma, era la viva imagen de la paciencia.

ERES UN INCONCIENTE, QUE DEMONIOS PENSABAS CUANDO HICISTE SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA ! -continuó el santo de Virgo furioso, y tomó al pobre Milo aterrorizado y con el brazo derecho lo sostuvo del cuello contra la pared y con el otro se dispuso a pegarle.

SHA, SHAKA, NO ERA PARA TI LA BROMA...ERA PARA KANON! -gritó Milo entrecortadamente. Cuando vieron que el ataque venía en serio, algunos presentes se pusieron de pie, Camus corrió a sostener el brazo libre de Shaka con el que se disponía a hacer una lobotomía al escorpión, Shion decidió intervenir. El virginiano estaba tan enojado que no se percataba de las miradas de sus compañeros. Mu corrió alarmado hacia donde estaban y trataba de llamar a su mejor amigo a la calma, MM continuaba carcajeándose.

SI HAY ALGO QUE ME ENOJA ES QUE SE METAN CON MI CABELLO! -dijo Shaka sin pensarlo, los presentes se quedaron anonadados por estas palabras, el rubio se disponía a dar el golpe, todos sabían que podía matar a Milo si se lo proponía, algunos prefirieron cerrar los ojos...sin embargo el momento de caos fue interrumpido por una voz femenina.

Se.. señor Shaka, no..no lo haga por favor, yo le puedo ayudar a quitarse las abejas del cabello.

Yuzuhira habia hablado, Shaka detuvo el golpe ante la mirada asombrada de todos, respiraba agitado de la cólera y tratando de recomponerse volvió a ver a la joven y comenzó a bajar la guardia. La muchacha le sostuvo suavemente el brazo con el que iba a golpear, poco a poco el dorado suavizó la expresión y un afortunado Milo se vio al fin liberado.

Ten cuidado Yuzuhira -dijo el Patriarca.

No se preocupe maestro, creo que todo esta bien -dijo la chica sin dejar de mirar a Shaka- me lo llevaré conmigo y le ayudaré a resolver este problema...

¿Porqué lo haces? -dijo el Virgo con cara de extrañado y ya completamente calmado.

Bueno..., porque usted me cae muy bien y además tengo paciencia con el cabello largo -dijo la chica haciendo un ademán coqueto con la cabeza y mostrándole al dorado su larguísima cabellera acomodada de forma impecables en una cola de caballo- vamos maestro va a ver que no tendré que cortarle ni un milímetro.

Shaka no dijo nada, solo se dejó llevar del brazo por la amazona, salieron del templo y se dirigieron a la casa de Virgo a desenredar y limpiar la maraña de miel y bichos que era la cabeza del caballero.

Shion y Mu suspiraron aliviados, a Milo no le volvió el color al rostro, no lo quería admitir, pero la reacción de Shaka lo asustó muchísimo, sudaba frío y perdió por completo el apetito, tanto así que no habló más en toda la velada. "¿Porqué de todos los que pudieron pasar por allí, tenía que ser Shaka de Virgo el que lo hiciera?, Kanon se iba a destornillar de la risa cuando se enterara de lo que pasó", se atormentaba pensando.

Jajaja, se te pasó la mano con Rapunzel, bicho endemoniado -dijo MM sin parar de reírse y secándose las lágrimas- ya oyeron todos no se metan con el cabello del budita, so pena de muerte.

Ya habíamos discutido el asunto de las bromas -dijo Shion bastante serio- yo sé que es parte de la convivencia entre ustedes, están jóvenes y es inevitable, pero tengan cuidado, hacer enfurecer a Shaka es muy difícil, pero ya ven que cuando pasa se nos puede salir de control. Estoy seguro que si no hubiera sido por Yuzuhira te hubiera decapitado de un golpe mi querido Milo -dijo dirigiéndose al peliazul, quien todavía continuaba sin color en el rostro, y continuó -bueno jóvenes ya todo pasó- dijo Shion de forma paternal- no se habla mas del asunto, Milo después tu, Shaka y yo tendremos una conversación al respecto. Milo solo asintió cabizbajo, la sola idea de tener que enfrentar a Shaka para hablar del tema, le erizaba la piel.

Todos se sentaron y Shion se volvió hacia Mu quien estaba a su lado y le dijo en un susurro -nunca había visto a Shaka parar un ataque solo porque alguien se lo pidiera, no te parece extraño mi querido Mu?

Mu contestó afirmativamente con una risilla -últimamente él me visita mucho en Aries, y siempre busca la oportunidad de dirigirle la palabra a Yuzuhira, aunque sea para hablar del clima, además la tutea, eso es muy, muy raro viniendo de Shaka -Shion le asintió sonriente y dirigiéndose a los demás levantó la copa en señal de salud y el banquete comenzó sin más comentarios del asunto.

**Sexta casa de Virgo**

Vamos a ver, aquí hay dos más -decia Yuzuhira con peine en mano y un mechón de cabellos dorados, en ese momento sacaba don abejas más, la chica colocaba los animalitos en un frasco de vidrio para liberarlas después (si es que sobrevivían al trauma), la miel de melaza se escurría por todos lados, Shaka estaba sentado frente a ella de espaldas y con la cabeza gacha, se sentía humillado ante la chica -tardaremos un rato pero tiene remedio, no tiene porque avergonzarse maestro- dijo ella adivinando lo que podía estar sintiendo el dorado- fue una broma muy pesada, hay que darle una lección al señor Milo -y le susurro al oído con una voz suave- yo que usted me vengaría...

Shaka sonrio tímidamente y le dijo -gracias, y por favor no me trates de señor, puedes tutearme si así lo deseas.

Yuzuhira sintió que su corazón le palpitaba más fuerte, él, era desde hace un tiempo el ángel de sus sueños, y ahora se dejaba ayudar por ella, por eso con una alegría profunda limpiaba con todo el esmero aquellos hilos de oro que le quitaban el aliento cada vez que pudo estar cerca de Shaka. No le importaba estar con hambre, tampoco haberse llenado de miel hasta el tuétano, sólo quería que aquello no terminara, allí donde estaba podría acariciarlo disimuladamente sin que él se diera cuenta y tal vez sería su única oportunidad.

FLASBACK

Yuzuhira se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento de las Amazonas, unos días después de la liberación de la Orden de Atena del Inframundo, día en que su alma fue sacada a la fuerza del Cocito por uno de los jueces para cumplir el deseo de su hermano gemelo de permitirle una vida normal en la Tierra -de ese momento hacía ya tres meses- la chica se estaba colocando la protección de cuero para el entrenamiento diario, tal y como lo hacía todos los días. La amazona no había mostrado interés en mezclarse mucho con el resto de la Orden y a pesar de que vivía con Mu en la casa de Aries, no había sacado el tiempo ni las ganas de conocer a todos los caballeros dorados.

De repente alguna gritó -¡Amazonas, cúbranse con las máscaras, viene visita!- sin temor a equivocarse la voz era la de Marín, la única con la que se llevaba más o menos bien. Como era una orden se cubrió con la máscara, recordaba que cuando vivió la primera vez siempre hizo caso omiso de esa tonta costumbre.

Cuando volvió a ver a la entrada del Coliseo de las Amazonas, se quedó sin habla, "¿Ashmita de Virgo?" estaba helada, le tenía cierto resentimiento por haber encerrado a su hermano, pero a la vez nunca había podido mirarlo sin sentir un vuelco en el corazón, sin embargo, él siempre mantuvo nulo contacto con el resto de la orden, Ashmita parecía tener un aura que le daba un aire divino, además ella era una amazona de plata y él un caballero dorado, nunca podría ni debería...

Maestro Shaka de Virgo, qué gusto tenerlo por aquí -dijo respetuosamente Marín -a qué debemos el honor, por demás extraño, de su visita?

"¿Shaka?" -pensó Yuzuhira- "Mu lo ha mencionado varias veces, pero no le conocía"

Buenos días Marín, Shaina y... -preguntó Shaka cortésmente- ¿la conozco señorita?

Yu, Yuzuhira de Garza de Plata -apenas pudo contestar no podía dejar de mirarlo, "¿cómo sabía que estaba aquí si es ciego?" pensó al verlo con los ojos cerrados.

Maestro, ella es la pupila de Shion, la amazona de plata que salió del monolito con ustedes, ella estuvo en la anterior Guerra Santa -contestó Shaina al ver que Yuzuhira se quedó impávida- está viviendo temporalmente con el señor Mu de Aries.

Cierto -dijo Shaka muy interesado- eres lemuriana, espero que resultes mucho menos atolondrada que el aprendiz de Mu -terminó sonriendo, y con la cabeza de lado extendió su mano para tomar la de Yuzuhira, cosa que ella correspondió cortésmente, esto ante la mirada atónita de Marín y Shaina- mucho gusto y bienvenida al siglo XXI, señorita- terminó con elegancia.

Gra...gracias, es un placer muy grande para mi también señor -logró decir Yuzuhira con una reverencia, el corazón no dejaba de latirle rápido...

Shaka había llegado al coliseo de las amazonas para solicitarle a Marín que le prestara ese campo para entrenar en combate mano a mano a su aprendiz al día siguiente, no quería hacerlo del otro lado porque el chico estaba un poco inseguro, ya que sería su primer combate a cuerpo después de que comenzó a entrenar con Shaka, por ello se sentía aludido ante la presencia de otros caballeros y sobre todo de sus hermanos.

Una vez hubo obtenido el permiso de Marín, se despidió elegantemente con una reverencia al mejor estilo hindú y subió tranquilamente hacia las doce casas.

Raro ver a Shaka, más raro que venga hasta aquí y aún más raro que nos haya hablado -dijo Shaina extrañada- pero lo que sí es insólito es que te haya tratado tan amable Yuzuhira.

No critiques -le dijo Marín- tu sabes cómo es él, sin embargo desde que volvieron ha tratado de comportarse más como un "ser humano" -dijo la amazona haciendo comillas con los dedos- si vino es por el cariño y el sentido de protección que le despierta Shun, ese chiquillo le ha suavizado el corazón, lo ha hecho cambiar mucho, le cuida como a un niño pequeño.

Shunny tiene la habilidad para depertar la ternura en el corazón de cualquiera, hasta el gran Shaka de Virgo cayó en el encanto de esos enormes ojos verdes -dijo Shaina riéndose.

A mi me parece que Shaka es muy simpático -dijo Yuzuhira ida ante la visión del caballero subiendo a lo lejos las escalinatas del santuario hacia su casa- y tiene porte de príncipe, qué elegante que es.

¿Shaka simpático? -dijo Shaina riéndose- ahora si que he escuchado todo en mi vida, mira niña, ni se te ocurra ilusionarte con Shaka, eso es misión imposible, es demasiado complicado, está más allá de lo que podrías conocer en cualquier ser humano.

Yuzuhira no dijo nada, pero al pasar el tiempo se dio cuenta de que Shaina tenía razón, Shaka era divino e inalcanzable, aquel bellísimo ser no podía ser tocado por manos humanas, sería un sacrilegio... se sentía pecadora solo por haber pensado en él como hombre...

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Maestro Shaka -dijo Yuzuhira volviendo en sí- creo que es la última.

Habían pasado varias horas y ya anochecía, el tiempo se le había ido muy rápido a ella, y bien, aunque no quisiera tenía que terminar la tarea o Shaka se daría cuenta de que se tardaba a propósito solo para tenerlo cerca.

Shaka se levantó y se volteó a ella por primera vez en toda la tarde -debes estar cansada y hambrienta, tienes tus ropas llenas de miel, ve a bañarte a la habitación de Shun, te daré ropa limpia de él, creo que te queda, al menos de largo, mientras tanto yo me asearé y te prepararé algo de cenar -dijo dirigiéndose a la habitación contigua y agregó sonriendo, antes de que Yuzuhira agradeciera- es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que te quedaras sin almorzar por mi culpa.

Después de que tomaron un baño, Yuzuhira fue a buscar al santo dorado a la pequeña cocina de la sexta casa, el aroma de lo que preparaba Shaka era delicioso. Ella llevaba puesta una camisa larga de manta india blanca, sin adornos y un pantalón de color negro, también de manta, ambas prendas le quedaban un poco anchas en los hombros y la cintura, de largo estaban bien, sin embargo se sentía cómoda con aquella ropa, no tenía zapatos, pero tampoco le molestaba. Entró tímidamente a la cocina y se encontró con que Shaka ya estaba sirviendo.

Te quedó bien la ropa de Shun, él es delgado -y le sonrió- siéntate, te voy a servir, tengo curry de garbanzos, arroz basmati, tzazique (aporte griego) y pan nan hecho en casa, me disculpo por la falta de carne, pero no la como, así que esto es lo que te puedo ofrecer -y continuó- de beber tengo vino tinto, soda, te verde, cerveza o agua.

"Qué contraste entre la comida y la bebida" -pensó ella.

¿Cerveza y soda maestro? -dijo Yuzuhira sin ocultar su asombro y sonriendo- no sabía que los monjes budistas consumieran ese tipo de bebidas.

Que pena Yuzuhira -le dijo con una bella sonrisa- Milo, Dita y Camus vienen a cenar de vez en cuando y como solamente les ofrezco agua o te, decidieron llenarme la despensa con lo que a ellos les gusta beber.

Uff -rió Yuzuhira- ya decía yo, y con la carne no te preocupes maestro, también somos vegetarianos en la casa de Aries.

Cierto -dijo Shaka más tranquilo, estaba acostumbrado a las protestas de sus amigos cuando no les servía un filete cada vez que llegaban, pero aunque no lo quisieran admitir, la comida vegetariana que preparaba Shaka era deliciosa, y comenzaron a comerla con gusto a pesar de que Milo comentaba de vez en cuando que esa parecía comida para conejo- pues que bueno mi querida Yuzuhira, entonces provecho, come tranquila, yo mantendré los ojos cerrados. Shaka hizo el comentario al sentir la máscara que estaba sobre la mesa.

¿No...no eres ciego? -preguntó asustada la chica, ya que por la mala costumbre de andar sin máscara había olvidado ponérsela un día que Shaka fue a visitar al maestro Mu, con quien nunca la usaba; ellos habían discutido al respecto y el lemuriano consideraba que era una costumbre represiva, así que siempre y cuando se encontrara en el templo de Aries no tendría que tenerla puesta, ella no le exigiría a él ningún compromiso y él tampoco reclamaría. Además Mu tenía la sospecha de un parentezco lejano con la chica, acerca del cual se encontraba investigando.

No -dijo él secamente adivinando la angustia de la amazona.

Entonces, porqué siempre tienes los ojos cerrados? -preguntó ella.

Para aumentar mi cosmo -dijo él sin dar rodeos- además desde que nací mi vista no ha sido buena, así que prescindí voluntariamente de ella para agudizar mis otros sentidos.

¿Me viste el rostro el día que visitaste a Mu? -dijo ella midiendo las palabras.

Si -él nunca decía más de lo necesario- después cerré los ojos para no incomodarte- terminó.

Yuzuhira, decidió comenzar a comer, realmente no sabía qué podía decir, se sentía perturbada, no se atrevía a reclamarle nada, no podía...había sido su culpa por ser tan descuidada. Siguieron comiendo en silencio, de todos modos el rubio no era muy conversador.

Eres muy hermosa -dijo Shaka al terminar la comida, siempre muy directo y continuó bebiendo te verde, se notaba un rubor en sus mejillas al decir esto.

Yuzuhira se quedó de piedra...lo vio de frente y no pudo decirle nada, "¿que ella era hermosa?, Shaina era hermosa, Atena, June, pero ella?" "Él, ese ángel tan bello, tan perfecto, podía ver belleza en ella?"

De pronto él se puso de pie e hizo ademán de retirarle el plato- ¿terminaste?

Si -fue lo que pudo decir- estaba delicioso, gracias -hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a levantarse para irse -creo que es mejor que me valla Shaka, Mu debe estarme esperando -dijo nerviosa.

Te vas porque quieres -le dijo él suavemente- lamento haberte puesto en una situación tan incómoda.

No Shaka, estoy bien -dijo ella apresurándose a recoger su ropa sucia para irse, otra vez había dejado la máscara en la mesa- espero que tu cabello esté bien, nos vemos.

Yuzuhira -dijo él tomándola del brazo- _no quiero_ que te vallas.

Ella sintió que se estremecía de la punta de los cabellos a los pies, ese contacto estaba por enloquecerla.

Él la volvió suavemente y abrió los ojos despacio, para ella se revelaba el amanecer más hermoso, era como el aleteo de miles de mariposas morpho que mostraban sus más bellos tonos de azul. Con la impresión la joven dejó caer el bulto con la ropa sucia que tenía en sus manos, se quedó inmóvil contemplando aquellos ojos azulceleste tan profundos que la dejaban sin aliento.

El día que volvimos a la vida, comencé a cuestionarme el porqué de la decisión de cambiar el destino de muerte temprana que se nos había escrito en las estrellas, mi armonía espiritual se vio en riesgo de alterarse para siempre, así que me dediqué a meditar acerca de lo que seguía y recordé una frase que me había dicho mi amigo Mu "no hay que afanarse por llegar a la meta, sino disfrutar el viaje" -todo esto se lo dijo a la chica que lo veía con cara de asustada- entonces a partir de allí decidí disfrutar mi existencia lo mejor que pudiera -terminó él.

Sha...Shaka... -dijo la joven con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Desde hace un tiempo quería pedirte...no sé como...deseas, desearías acompañarme en ese viaje? -dijo él viendo a la muchacha- si no quieres o no puedes, no importa, te pones la máscara y olvidamos que esto sucedió, yo no diré nada... nunca -dijo él soltando el agarre y volviéndole la espalda, realmente se sentía muy apenado con ella. Yusuhira era la única persona que lo desarmaba.

Yuzuhira aflojó el cuerpo al escucharlo decir eso, creía que se desmayaba de la felicidad, sin embargo se sentía tonta por dejarse dominar por un hombre...un hombre que la había hecho experimentar algo que no se imaginaba iba a sentir jamás, el único hombre que la había hecho sentir amor hasta la médula había sido su hermano, sin embargo el amor que sentía por Shaka era distinto, no era fraternal, deseaba a ese hombre, quería tocarlo, besarlo, soñarlo...en su locura por él, anhelaba más que nada en la vida ese contacto y esa presencia.

Shaka... -dijo resuelta a no perder esa oportunidad que se le daba- ser tu compañera de viaje sería lo mejor que me puede pasar en la vida... me, me haría muy feliz...

El rubio no podía creer lo que escuchaba, desde el día que visitó a Mu y vio el rostro de la chica, sus noches nunca fueron iguales, no podía quitar esa imagen de su cabeza, deseaba estar con ella, sin embargo no estaba seguro de lo que la chica podría pensar de él, pero ese día, que la tuvo tan cerca por largo rato, sí había notado en el cosmo de Yuzuhira, la perturbación con su contacto.

Shaka se volvió con lentitud, su corazón latía muy rápido, tenía las mejillas encendidas, la joven lo miraba con los ojos humedecidos y con una sonrisa tímida, ella caminó hacia él, le tomó las manos y se las besó suavemente, la chica estaba muy sonrojada y temblaba de la emoción, entonces el rubio la asió levantándole la barbilla y poco a poco se agachó para acercarse a esos labios sonrosados que deseaba probar más que cualquier cosa en el mundo, los besó con ternura...y fue correspondido.

"Cuando vea a Milo..." -pensó en ese momento el caballero- "voy a tener que agradecerle"...

...

*Esa se las cuento en otro shot


End file.
